


暗轨

by morning_vincent



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_vincent/pseuds/morning_vincent
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan





	暗轨

/01  
人类在做爱时是相互交叠、扭曲的肉虫。

李东赫看着天花板镜子里的漂亮皮囊想到。他原本只是想出来抽烟放水，结果没想到正好撞破一桩情事，当事人正情深意切交换体液，太忘情以致于没听到他开门的声音继续在温暖的甬道里交缠，空气里尽是放浪。

他就这样目睹了一场欢愉。镜子里的女孩柔软的发丝攀上男孩的肩膀，娇媚地像一条红色小蛇盘踞在男孩的腰肢上，他们交缠时是一簇火苗，燃烧着周围的氧气发出干柴烈火的声音。

这簇火苗夹在空气里烧到了他身上，带着放荡的喘息、交织的情欲破开他的身体。李东赫向后靠，墙壁上的潮湿和腥臭攀上他的肩膀，他咬住烟头解放双手，他对自己的身体了如指掌，何种姿势、速度、频率能让自己浑身赤裸，化身伊甸园里的夏娃和亚当。

将士作出最后的进攻，将自己的旗帜插进那一片被万马踩踏过后的土地之上，被掠夺攻破的城池在火光间发出一声尖叫。李东赫透过镜子，看见镜子里的男人挺身后上昂的脸，欲望烧得脸颊通红。

他耳边的喘息是经过过滤后的半成品，像一块巨大的岩石压向他的胸膛，挤压着他的脾肺和心脏。他渐渐收紧掐住自己脖子的手来迎接最高潮，想象是来自镜子里那个男人的舔舐和逗弄，他大张开嘴，像条案板上的鱼挣扎着寻求池塘。

那男人睁开了双眼，和他在镜中相遇，荷花在此刻绽放，李东赫就是那条即将被菜刀砍下头颅的鲤鱼，跳入了池塘。

/02  
李东赫烦躁地甩了甩手，刚才那杆烟吸了一半，烟灰掉在他的衣服上烧了个洞。手机正在裤兜里持续振动着，包厢里的朋友打电话叫他回去，他捂着话筒假装大厅里太吵了没听见，随后关掉手机，逃到酒吧的后巷。

他庆幸自己出来的时候记得穿上了大衣，三月初的夜晚里还吹着寒风。李东赫双手撑着自己坐上一个废弃的酒桶，重新点了一支烟，吐出一串烟圈。

朋友听闻他终于迎来了久违的休假期，直接开车到他家楼下接人，让温香软玉抚慰他被逐渐掏空的躯体。直到被架起塞进后座之前，李东赫都沉浸在梦乡了，再睁眼就看见交叠的肉蒲，娇挺的乳尖快送到他的嘴边。

他找了个借口逃出来，在厕所观看了一场活春宫，紧紧抓住自己的命脉，给了自己一场快活。工作占据了他生活的大多数，医院的事忙到剥夺了他对其他事物的探索，手淫勾起了他身体里的回忆，被亲吻被摁压被冲撞，单独拉扯套弄前面那一处反倒有点儿欲壑难填。

李东赫重新点了支烟，望着月亮放空。那男人是他喜欢的类型，身材纤长，四肢肌肉练得恰到好处，似乎轻而易举就能把他抱起来压在墙壁和胸膛之间，地吸引力让他下坠，那男人能抱着他飞上另一个天堂。

他的前几任炮友对他的评价无一例外的都是残忍，但他觉得各取所需后的温存属于附加消费，达到了目的后的干净洒脱才是作为一个炮友的基本行为准则，再多的亲吻就是培养感情的温床，黏膜与黏膜相贴，从深海里挣脱出海面的眼睛望向遥远的太阳，阳光刺入双眼会让他再次跌入深海。

他不需要爱情，或者说他惧怕将自己的感情的牵引绳交付到他人之手，做他灵魂里潜伏恶犬的主人。

刚才他逃出来的地方又出来的一对情侣，或者不是，他顺着声音看过去，此刻他们已经紧紧相贴在一起像粘稠的液体。他藏在黑暗中窥视着在角落暗暗发酵的情欲，对着他们吹了声口哨。

发情的动物经不起挑衅，压在海藻一样的少女身上的男人正蓄势待发，听见他一声口哨后不满，“你谁啊？屌什么屌？”

他觉得有趣，雄性在钟情的雌性面前，为了彰显自己的男性魅力而驱赶周围一切可能靠近的同性，他正观察着一场关于求偶本能的人体试验。

“没有啊，”他靠在墙上，装无辜，“好东西，大家一起看看咯。”

李东赫无所谓的语气激怒了一位要捍卫自己领地的雄性动物，他在月光下露出了獠牙，喉咙里发出嘶吼正对着不远处的假想敌，准备发出攻击时，半掩着的后门又开了。

“喲，这么热闹啊？”未见其人，先闻其声，李东赫寻思着哪来和他一样无聊的人，便看见那人手里夹着半杆香烟，火光慢慢靠近，“有什么好事儿啊？让我也听听？”

事情变得有趣，矛盾向外转移，李东赫从当事人变成了旁观者，从主演变成观众，饶有趣味的看着那突然出现的人演一幕路见不平，拔刀相助相助的舞台剧。

“你又谁啊？我告诉你少多管闲事！”挑事的男人身下还鼓着，藏在他身后的女伴一直拉着男人的衣服，想快点儿逃离这尴尬现场。

那人逆着光，靴筒里延伸出的黑裤包裹着长腿，他像个主人公出场时就拥有聚光灯，聚集观众的注意力成为全场焦点。

李东赫也不例外，他看着那人手指间的火光移向嘴边，“巧了嘛不是，我还就是专多管闲事的人，想闹事？跟我警局走一趟呗？”

地面上的黑影是潜伏在夜晚的幽灵，他一步一步走近变成魁梧的野兽，刚才还气焰嚣张的男人挤在角落，结结巴巴地挽回一点儿尊严后拉着女伴落荒而逃。

李东赫坐在酒桶上抽烟，为这一幕荒诞喜剧打分，如果男人的惊恐可以为这一幕戏争取到三颗星，那么扮演警官的男人朝他走来，温热的双手搭上他裸露的膝盖，凑上来亲吻他的脖颈，就可以登上本月观影评分排行榜的顶栏。

“抓到了。”李东赫顺从地昂起头，听见身上的人说。

/03  
性爱是欲望的出口，性欲，兽欲，施暴欲。

郑在玹正深埋于他双腿之间耕耘，他高高翘起的双腿成为了他最后的助力器，李东赫幻想自己此刻成为了一个为人操纵的仪器，他推进，他发动，他紧紧捏住自己的小腿压向自己的胸膛，伸出舌尖轻轻地舔舐脆弱的喉结。

他的种子在自己的身体上发芽，肥沃的土地为他提供生长的养分，为汲取更多的养分，不得不破开原本紧密相接的土地向下延伸。

李东赫躺在桌上，他身后是冰凉，身前是火热，玄关的光只看看照出身上人的轮廓，他是被勾勒出的人性，是不真实的虚拟，是躲在黑暗里的死魂灵，借着光走出来，压着他的手腕，牙齿厮磨着他的耳垂，耳蜗里回旋着他的气息，让李东赫止不住发抖。

“不行了？”身上人故意引诱，狡猾的花蛇游走在他身体的缝隙，尖牙刺破他的皮囊，毒液纠缠上血液从伤口流向心脏。

李东赫张开嘴呼出大团大团的热气，眼前是光怪陆离的霓虹，他动了动双手，才回想起自己的手腕上被赠送了一副银色的手铐。

“怎么样啊？我送你的手镯？”郑在玹俯下身，舌尖轻触在他的嘴角，勾勒出他的唇型，柔软地像是一颗夏天的软桃，轻轻咬破外皮就可以获得喷涌而出的桃汁，甜蜜又令人着迷。

他辛勤耕耘的土地冒出了新芽，藏在茂盛的森林里悄悄地绽放。李东赫在他身下破开自己的躯体，为自己孕育出一朵百合花，他的灵和血是此刻的献祭品，郑在玹虔诚地亲吻他的大地之母。

他将那朵百合花摘下，枝干缠绕着他的手指，他在李东赫面前亲吻那朵百合花，白色花瓣藏在他口腔中化为奶和蜜，从嘴角逃出来，沿着他的下巴滴落在李东赫赤裸的胸膛。

李东赫是被囚禁的圣母玛利亚，他的四肢被套上沉重的铁链，强迫着展开他的身体接受世人的瞻仰，没有羞耻也无需羞耻。

他慢慢伸长脖子，圣母玛利亚供奉他的天神，献上自己的服从和炽热，舌尖接过那一滴摇摇欲坠的黏稠液体，留下一个忠贞的吻。

他来不及吐出的一声喘息被下一波上涌的暖流堵在喉咙口，李东赫大张开的双腿在空中颤抖，他像个破碎的性爱娃娃，被开启了振动模式，为主人奉献最大的价值。

郑在玹咬着他的肩膀发力，每一次都用尽全力挺身而进，带着他的千军万马，在李东赫的甬道里横冲直撞。

他忘情地摇晃着自己，配合郑在玹的动作一次次将自己送进去，跌入高潮带来的巨大快感，快被一群云朵拥抱到窒息。不知何时郑在玹解开他的手铐，李东赫靠在他肩上，双腿环绕在他的腰部，郑在玹挺动着下身，他死死抓进李东赫的大腿将他拉向自己，细细密密的汗液上将人黏在一起，他闻到郑在玹身上原野的味道。

李东赫昂起头，快感麻痹着他的大脑，他的时间停滞在这一秒，靠在郑在玹怀里继续承受着他的撞击。

郑在玹像是野兽，他柔软的毛发扫在李东赫赤裸的躯体，他舌头上的刺却在李东赫身上留下血痕，他和归顺自己的野兽在落日余晖下的荒野纵情。

他爱这汹涌，爱这猛烈，爱这不受控制的冲撞，理性被抛之脑后，世界分裂重组，五感操纵着身体跟随着欲望抚摸亲吻，被当作支离破碎的性爱机器，四肢和躯体能被扭曲成任何的性状，让人在自己皮肤和体内留下痕迹。

医院里里的闲言碎语不小心穿进他的耳朵，李医生脖子上又有痕迹，李医生女朋友真猛，如果不止一个呢？李东赫笑了笑，他靠在郑在玹肩膀上起伏，摸了摸自己腰上被男人捏出的青紫痕迹，牙齿轻轻攀上郑在玹的锁骨。

正在吃奶的小猫又怎么会咬主人呢？

/04  
暗恋是单方面的跟踪和偷窥，是蓄谋已久的绑架和谋杀。

郑在玹靠在二楼的扶手边，看楼下拥挤在一起的男男女女相互摩擦在肩膀和藏在黑暗的下体，接过女伴手里的洋酒。

小医生最近几日没回家，他放在阳台的望远镜没了可以观测的对象，拿来看那孤零零的月亮。他坐在床边对着满墙的照片抚慰自己不得舒缓的下半身。

吃饭的，他拿起筷子时从衣袖里露出来的手腕，血管像条青色的小蛇盘在他纤细的手腕，一眼便看见他延伸进李东赫家窗户里长长的镜头。

清扫的，低着头自习研究扫地机认真的模样，郑在玹竟一时有些嫉妒，嫉妒他手上的死物。

还有藏在窗帘后赤裸的双腿，大大敞开放在阳台上，他抓着自己的性器套弄时，后面的那道管腔里还藏着一个振动的按摩棒。

郑在玹看着正给自己处理伤口的李医生，控制不住自己的表情笑出了声，干净、温柔的李医生私底下情欲泛滥又放荡。

李东赫一进场就被人锁定，郑在玹是站在悬崖的猎鹰，他等待着一个时机捕捉早已锁定的猎物。他回过头，撩起身旁女伴耳边的头发，俯下身贴在她的耳边留下轻轻一吻，女伴羞涩一笑，主动靠在郑在玹的怀里，任由他带着自己去向隐秘的地方。

他压着女伴的身体，指腹在她的身体表面慢慢划过，每到一处他便在心里倒计数一声，在听见开门声的那一刹那，挺身进入了女伴的身体。

郑在玹是故意的，他脱下自己的外套露出背脊，在暗光下随着挺动不断的变换着光影。

他透过镜子看见李东赫靠在墙上，看向镜子里的自己，跟随着他挺动的频率玩弄着自己，迷情于欲望，郑在玹贪婪地看着镜中人，在女伴身上留下了一道道血痕，他也想在李东赫的身上留下这些印记，甚至更深的烙印，亲手为他套上写有爱的铭牌。

他摘下避孕套打了个结扔在角落里，女伴绵软的身体靠在他身上，郑在玹扶着她从厕所里出来，站在酒台边招呼了个人陪她继续玩。

郑在玹拉紧裤腰带，尾随着李东赫绕过喧闹的人群，走向通往后巷的小门。他靠在门边，透过那条小缝，和李东赫一样看着那对亲热的男女相互抚慰身体。

他点了支烟，在烟雾缭绕里看着刚从欲海里挣脱的李东赫，藏在阴暗里挑衅的双眼。

在气氛剑拔弩张之时，他咬着烟头吐了口气，推开了后门。

一切因缘巧合都是早有预谋。

完


End file.
